


It's a Date

by Elri



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, written purely for fluffy purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sighed and pulled at the bow-tie around his neck. With the exception of Banner and Thor, Fury had forced all of the Avengers to come to a benefit dance and it was a very formal affair. Hawkeye, Iron Man, and Captain America were all wearing tuxes and Natasha looked amazing in a scarlet evening gown. Right now, she and Clint were cutting a rug on the dance floor and Stark had disappeared, probably to the bar or to find the nearest attractive single woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Date

Steve sighed and pulled at the bowtie around his neck. With the exception of Banner and Thor, Fury had forced all of the Avengers to come to a benefit dance and it was a very formal affair. Hawkeye, Iron Man, and Captain America were all wearing tuxes and Natasha looked amazing in a scarlet evening gown. Right now, she and Clint were cutting a rug on the dance floor and Stark had disappeared, probably to the bar or to find the nearest attractive single woman. Steve wandered around, trying not to look as awkward as he felt. He passed a group of people talking about their military service and stopped. It turned out they were all veterans and as he stood, talking and listening, Steve began to feel a sense of familiarity that had been missing for a long time. It was like being back with Bucky and the other soldiers. After a while, they all dispersed, leaving Steve alone again.   
He made his way to the bar, not for a drink but because it was surprisingly less crowded over there. Shortly after he took a seat, a pretty redhead in a green dress struck up a conversation. Steve listened to her politely but soon found his gaze wandering. That’s when he caught sight of Stark sitting at the other end of the bar, grinning at him. As they locked eyes, Steve felt something catch in his throat.   
He turned to the woman in green, “I’m so sorry, but would you excuse me?”  
She saw the look in his eyes, followed his gaze and smiled a little. “Sure. Go get him, Tiger.”   
Steve stood and walked over to Tony who had been distracted by a bald man in a wheelchair who reminded Steve of Patrick Stewart. Tony saw Steve out of the corner of his eye and smirked, “Professor Xavier, meet Captain Rogers.”  
“Please, call me Charles.”  
“Steve, nice to meet you.”  
“Professor X was just telling me about a new school he’s planning to build for ‘gifted’ people, like Bruce.” Tony added. Steve nodded in understanding. “Stark Industries will do whatever we can to help Professor.”  
“Thank you. I’m glad to know there are people like you who understand and are willing to help.” Professor Xavier shook hands with Tony and left.  
Tony turned to Steve, “So, was there something you wanted to say or did you just miss me?”  
“Do you want to dance?”  
Tony looked confused, “What?”  
“I used to dance to this song in the old days. Would you care to join me?”  
“You can dance? This I gotta see.” Tony took Steve’s hand and led him to the dance floor. “I think you should lead.” He said, comparing their size difference. Steve nodded and began stepping and moving with the music. Within seconds, he and Tony were gliding across the floor, unaware of the people who were stopping to watch them until the music ended and the room burst into applause. Tony smiled and waved while Steve stood there and blushed. “Take a bow Cap.” Tony whispered. They bowed together and walked off the dance floor back to the bar. “You are full of surprises my friend.” Tony said as they sat down.  
“I could say the same about you. Given the kind of music you usually listen to I was surprised you moved so gracefully.” Steve blushed as he realized what he said.  
Tony smiled his cocky smile, “What can I say? Dancing impresses the ladies. Plus, when you have to go to benefits like this a lot it helps to make a good impression.” They sat and talked for a while about all kinds of different things. At first it was all work related but as they got more comfortable with each other they moved on to other topics like Steve’s New York. Tony found himself mesmerized by the way Steve’s eyes glowed when he talked about the city he grew up in.   
As the party started winding down Steve said, “I should probably be going.”  
“Why don’t you stay with me?” The words were out of Tony’s mouth before he realized what he was saying. “We can pop popcorn, watch a movie.”  
“What, like a date?”  
“Or just two friends hanging out.”  
“I thought you didn't like me.”  
“Well, people can change their minds right?” Steve hesitated, “Come one, I’ll even let you pick the movie. As long as it’s not black and white though.”   
Steve laughed, “It’s a date then.”


End file.
